


Of Wine and Romantic Gestures

by Quire



Series: RWRB Winterfest prompt fills! [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is very good at romantic gestures, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Henry is very cold and he doesn't like it one bit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quire/pseuds/Quire
Summary: Alex and Henry spend some time up at Henry's dad's old cabin, and Alex refuses to stay in bed.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Winterfest prompt fills! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059488
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	Of Wine and Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RWRB Winter fest prompts: #15 Snowy Escape and #16 Mulled Wine

Henry wakes up to Alex’s curls pressed against his cheek, and Alex’s body pressed tightly against his side. He’s got his entire day planned out already and it constitutes nothing but this. Nothing but laying in bed with the man he loves, trading lazy kisses all day and maybe watching some bake-off too. Unfortunately, his boyfriend is already awake and seems set on ruining Henry’s carefully thought out plans because he sits up. 

“Hey, morning baby.” 

Henry groans, hiding his face in his arm. Alex sounds too cheery and energized to be content with a lazy day in bed. “Morning. What time is it?” 

“It’s twelve-fifteen. So, I probably should've said good afternoon.” Alex answers and then, in a true act of cruelty, he gets up from the bed and starts putting clothes on. Alex is never the one putting clothes on, especially when they have seventy-two uninterrupted hours alone in a very nice cabin with a very nice bed. “C’mon, we’re going outside.” 

He doesn’t even dignify that with an answer and instead wraps the blankets tighter around him. Alex’s absence from the bed and Henry’s side has allowed the cold in, and it’s already taken his place. Tomorrow night, Henry will think twice before going to sleep in nothing but his underwear. He’s fucking freezing. 

Alex just kind of ignores him and continues to get ready. Henry watches him lazily from the bed, he can still enjoy the view even if his vantage point isn’t ideal. Watching Alex take off his pyjamas is, admittedly, a lot better than watching him put his winter stuff on. It doesn’t take long though, and pretty soon Henry’s boyfriend—fully decked out in his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf—is pulling the covers off of him and trying to get him out of bed. 

“Alex, come back to bed.” He whines, curling in on himself now that his boyfriend has so rudely stolen the blanket from him. “Please?”

Alex leans down and presses a kiss to his hair, and then the tip of his nose, and then his lips. He moves a little farther away, and this time it’s Henry that moves to meet him. They trade kisses until Henry is sitting up completely. 

He hugs his arms around himself, but he stays sitting up and glaring at his boyfriend. “That was low.” 

“It worked though.” Alex defends, shrugging. He’s got a small smile on his face and a look in his eye, the expression on his face is one he gets only when he’s planning something or already has something planned. “Come on, baby, you gotta get up for me.” 

Henry’s intrigued, so he begrudgingly pulls himself out of bed and collapses directly against Alex. He is out of bed, but it’s still cold and Henry is still only in his boxers. Alex somehow manages to maneuver around the room to get Henry’s clothes and get him dressed while the man in question is still holding on to him. Pretty soon, they’re both decked out and ready to go outside. 

“Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Henry asks, walking behind Alex as he tries and fails to walk fast in the snow. He’s wearing all of his winter gear (minus the snowpants), and he’s still cold. Maybe coming to his dad’s cabin wasn’t the greatest idea. In the past six years, Henry’s forgotten just how cold Alberta can get. 

Though, Alex seems to be adjusting well because he turns around with a smile. “You’ll see when we get there.” 

They walk maybe five or ten minutes into the woods, and Henry thinks he knows where they're going. There’s a clearing not too far from where they are, and it’s in the direction they’re walking. His dad used to take Phillip, Bea, and him whenever they’d come up here and they’d play in the snow. It was the location of many snowman armies and to-the-death snowball fights. This place had been one of the happier places of his childhood; somewhere where the three of them could just be three kids. The one place where they could just be Phillip, Bea, Henry and their father. 

Alex watches the understanding dawn on his face as he figures it out, and smiles. “Just wait until we get there.” 

Alex leads him through the trees for a little while longer, before walking into the clearing. Henry’s breath catches when he sees what Alex has set up. Somehow this boy—this amazing, crazy, overachiever boy that Henry loves—has managed to set up a table and chairs, and an army of snow-people with fairy lights strung across them. 

“Darling…” 

“C’mon, let’s go eat some food.” Alex walks over to the table, Henry’s hand in his. He hands him a mug, and Henry recognizes the smell. 

“Is this—” 

“Yeah, it’s your dad’s.” Alex looks hesitant, and Henry understands why, but he definitely wants to assure that this is a good thing. “Bea found the recipe and sent it to me. Cash helped me do all this… I just… I know you haven’t been back here since your dad died… and I wanted to make it special.”

Henry takes a sip from his mug, and is instantly brought back to when he was a kid. When his father would let him and his siblings sneak mugs of the mulled wine when their mother wasn’t around. Alex made it exactly right, and Henry loves him so much. 

He pulls the mug from his lips and replaces it with Alex’s lips. He kisses him until he feels like he can’t breathe, until he really does need to come up for air. When they pull away, Henry isn’t cold anymore. Despite the minus thirty-five degree weather, the snow stuck in his boots, and the wind hitting his face, he’s warm. His whole body feels warm and cozy and comfortable, and he knows it’s not because of the hot drink in his hand. 

He leans in and kisses Alex again, and thinks he could do this for the rest of his life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
